Mario Castañeda
Mario Castañeda Partido es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Información Nacido en Irapuato, una ciudad del estado de Guanajuato, el 29 de junio de 1962. Cuando tenía un año sus padres se mudaron a la Ciudad de México donde vive desde entonces. Estudió actuación dramática en el Instituto de Andrés Soler de 1979 a 1982, y en junio de 1983 empezó a trabajar como actor de doblaje en varias series de televisión como "Diff'rent Strokes", "The powers of Matthew Star", "Visitors". Ha dado vida a muchos personajes animados y de la vida real. Es mejor conocido por ser el narrador de Kevin Arnold adulto de la serie estadounidense Los años maravillosos siendo uno de sus trabajos más memorables. En el mundo del anime es conocido por papeles como representar a Goku adulto en la serie Dragon Ball Z, Kanon de Dragón Marino en La Saga de Poseidón en Saint Seiya, y Neftyle en Sailor Moon. En varios filmes estadounidenses ha otorgado su voz a personajes escenificados por Bruce Willis como en El Quinto Elemento, Armageddon o en la serie de televisión Luz de Luna, y ha doblado a Jim Carrey en varios filmes como Ace Ventura, Mentiroso, Mentiroso o Todopoderoso. En series animadas es conocido por dar voz a Iron Man en la mayoría de sus apariciones en animaciones, a Zap Branigan, al Lobo y a Droopy y Dripple en Tom y Jerry Kids. En series de televisión es conocido también por doblar a MacGyver en la serie del mismo nombre, y a Tom Paris en la serie Star Trek: Voyager. Era la voz oficial del canal de televisión Boomerang. Además ha participado en TV Azteca como parte de la imagen de Azteca 7. También ha doblado a muchos actores famosos como Jim Carrey, Bruce Willis, Mark Ruffalo, Jackie Chan, etc. Estuvo casado con la también actriz Rommy Mendoza y es padre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Series animadas *Iron Man - Iron Man *Spider-Man (Serie Animada de los 90,s) - Iron Man (ep. 37-38) *Ace Ventura - Ace Ventura *La Máscara - Stanley Ipkiss / La Máscara / Ace Ventura *Capitán Planeta - Capitán Planeta *Tom y Jerry Kids - Lobo / Droopy / Dripple *Futurama - Zapp Brannigan *Bruno the Kid - Bruno *Los Simpson - Jack Bauer (un episodio) *Amos del Universo - Man-E-Faces, Ram-Man *Celebrity Deathmatch - Bruce Willis *El Chavo Animado - Don Ramón / Ñoño *Hercules - Baco *Kissyfur - Cholin (Su Debut) / Charles (Algunos Caps.) *Los Locos Addams - Norman *Street Sharks - Streex *Animalitos Locos - Eugenio *Capitán Escudo - Capitán Escudo *Conan Bárbaro - Cap. Rigelo *El Cabezón - Jim *Yo! Yogui - Yogui *Manny a la Obra - Pat *Budgie el Pequeño Helicoptero - Chuck *Rupert - Bufon (Un Cap.) *La Fuerza de Ataque de los Aerocampeones - Huracan *Rudo y su Pandilla - Rudo *He-Man - Hombre Caras *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Bishop y narrador de luchas en un episodio *Los Sábados Secretos - Dr. Beeman *Súper Sergio - Locutor/Doctor Manos locas *Iron Kid - Gibson / Doctor Chen *Manny a la obra - Phillip *Star Wars: Clone Wars 3D - Presidente de Pantora *Spawn - Presentador del programa *Padre de Familia - Voz de los años maravillosos (un cap) Anime *Dragon Ball - Gokū (Adulto) / Coronel Silver / Pamputt / Kame Sen'nin (Joven) *Dragon Ball Z - Gokū (Adulto) / Bardock / Vegetto (Con René García) *Dragon Ball GT - Gokū (Adulto/Super Saiyajin 4) / Gogeta (Con René García) *Saint Seiya - Kanon de Dragón Marino *Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Version de TV) - Kanon de Geminis *Saint Seiya: Hades Infierno (Version de DVD) - Lune de Balrog / Valentine de Arpía / Aioros de Sagitario *Blue Submarine - Tokuhiro Iga *Sailor Moon - Neflyte *Slam Dunk - Tatsuhiko Aota y Tohru Hanagata *Naruto - Ninja del sonido *Bleach - Shinigami 2 y 3 (Ep. 34) *Death Note - Kida y Voces adicionales *Megaman NT Warrior - Shadowman *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Trampero Películas [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bruce_Willis Bruce Willis] *Duro de Matar 4.0 (2007) - John McClane *16 Blocks (2006) - Detective Jack Mosley *Alpha Dog (2006) - Sonny Truelove *La Ciudad del Pecado (2005) - Hartigan *Ocean's Twelve (2004) - cameo Bruce Willis *Un Vecino Más Peligroso (2004) - Jimmy 'Tulipán' Tudeski *El Protegido (2000) - David Dunn *The Kid (2000) - Russell Duritz *El Sexto Sentido (1999) - Dr. Malcolm Crowe *Breakfast of Champions (1999) Dwayne Hoover *Armageddon (1998) - Harry S. Stamper *El Quinto Elemento (1997) - Korben Dallas *Bruno the Kid (1996) - Bruno *Last Man Standing (1996) - John Smith *Nobody's Fool (1994) - Carl Roebuck *Pulp Fiction (1994) - Butch Coolidge *Zona de Impacto (1993) - Det. Tom Hardy *El Último Boy Scout (1991) - Joe Hallenbeck *The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990) - Peter Fallow *Mira Quién Habla También (1990) (voz) - Mikey *Mira Quién Habla (1989) (voz) - Mikey [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jim_Carrey Jim Carrey] *Número 23 (2007) - Paul W. Sparrow *Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Dick Harper *Eterno Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos (2004) - Joel Barish *Todopoderoso (2003) - Bruce Nolan *El Grinch (2000) - Grinch *Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (2000) - Charlie Baileygates/Hank Evans *El Gran Simon (1998) - Joe Wenteworth adulto *Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) - Fletcher Reede *Batman Eternamente (1995) - Edward Nygma / El Acertijo *Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Ace Ventura [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Leguizamo John Leguizamo]:''' *Todo un Desastre (1997) - Pest Vargas *El Fanático (1996) - Manny *Executive Decision (1996) - Capitán Rat *Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Tybalt *Reinas o reyes (1995) - Chi-Chi Rodríguez *Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Benny Blanco [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mark_Ruffalo '''Mark Ruffalo]:''' *Blindness (2008) - Doctor *Zodiac (2008) - David Toschi *Todos los Hombres del Rey (2006) - Adam Stanton *Si yo Tuviera 30 (2004) - Matt Flamhaff *In the Cut (2003) - Detective Malloy [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cuba_Gooding_Jr. '''Cuba Gooding Jr.]:''' *Daddy Day Camp (2007) - Charlie Hinton *Radio (2003) - Radio *Frío de Perros (2002) - Dr. Ted Brooks *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Doris Miller *Instinto (1999) - Theo Caulder [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mel_Gibson '''Mel Gibson]:''' *The Man Without a Face (1993) - Justin McLeod *Hamlet (1990) - Principe Hamlet *Bird on a Wire (1990) - Rick Jarmin *Gallipoli (1981) - Frank Dunne '''Craig Bierko: *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Tom *The Suburbans (1999) - Mitch *El piso 13 (1999) - Douglas Hall [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Grant Hugh Grant]:''' *El diario de Bridget Jones (2002) - Daniel Clever *Medidas Extremas (1996) - Dr. Gary Luthan *Nueve meses (1995) - Samuel Porter [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Sheen '''Charlie Sheen]:''' *The Arrival (1996) - Zane Zaminsky *Navy Seals (1990) - Dale Hawkins *Major League (1989) - Ricky Vaughn [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billy_Ray_Cyrus '''Billy Ray Cyrus]:''' *Hannah Montana: La Película - Robbie Stewart (2009) *Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert - Billy Ray Cyrus (2008) [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Denzel_Washington '''Denzel Washington]:''' *Gangster Americano (2007) - Frank Lucas *Valor bajo Fuego (1996) - Nathaniel Serling '''James Spader: *Speaking of Sex (2001) - Dr. Roger Klink *Wolf (1994) - Stuart Jamie Foxx: *Shade (2003)- Larry Jennings *Un domingo cualquiera (1999) - Willie Beamen [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Stiller Ben Stiller]:''' *Mystery Men (1999) - Sr. Furioso/Roy *Amigos y Vecinos (1998) - Jerry '''Emilio Estévez: *Dollar for the Dead (TV) (1998) - Cowboy *Misión: Imposible (1996) - Jack Harmon [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Downey_Jr. Robert Downey Jr.]:''' *Natural Born Killers (1994) - Mickey Knox *Heart and Souls (1993) - Thomas Reilly [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brad_Pitt '''Brad Pitt]:''' *El Favor (1994) - Elliot *A River Runs Through It (1992) - Paul McLean '''Otros: *Dragonball Evolution - Gokū (2009) *Angeles y Demonios - Profesor Robert Langdon (2009) *Ghost Town - Frank Herlihy (2008) *Sobreviviendo a mi Ex (2008) - Peter Bretter *Taken (2008) - Sam *Reyes de la Calle (2008) - Cap. James Briggs *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble (2008) - Leonard Samson *Speed Racer (2008) - Mr. Musha *Super Agente 86 - Ladislas Krstic (2008) *Super Agente 86 - Maxwell Smart (Trailer Latino) (2008) *Transformers (2007) - Glenn Whitman *Smoking Aces (2007) - Richard Messner *Hora de terror (2007) - Sr. Keller *SAW IV (2007) - Art Blanc *Underworld: Evolution (2006) - Marcus *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - Carl *SAW II (2005) - Eric Mathews * The Pacifier (2005) - Howard Plummer *King Kong (2005) - Jack Driscoll *Las Aventuras de Sharkboy y Lavagirl (2005) - Padre de Max *Pursued (2005) - Vincent Palmer *Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) - Cain *El diario de la Princesa 2 (2004) - Patrick O'Donnell *Blade Runner - J.F. Sebastian (redoblaje de 2004) *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Peter *Al caer la Noche (2004) - Stan lloyd ( 1ra version doblada ) *Misteriosa obseción (2004) - Dr. Jack Munce *Un amor inesperado (2003) - Alex Sheldon *Sumergidos (2002) - O'Dell *Hero (2002) - Espada Rota *La cosa más dulce (2002) - Roger Donahue *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Patrick O'Connell *El pasado nos condena (2001) - Sonny Grtowski *Small Soldiers (1998) - Larry Benson *El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Raul *Breaking Up (1997) - Steve *Face/Off (1997) - Polux Troy *Beverly Hills Ninja (1997) - Aru *Mi Pobre Angelito 3 (1997) - Burton Jernigan *Playing God (1997) - Dr. Eugene Sands *The Disappearance of Garcia Lorca (1997) - Federico García Lorca *Dinero fácil (1997) - Franklin *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Richie Geco *Oveja negra (1996) - Al Donnelly *The Ghost and the Darkness (1996) - Charles Remington *Bound (1996) - Caesar *The Rock (1996) - Com. Anderson *Twister (1996) - Dr. Jonas Miller *Daylight (1996) - Roy Nord *Fled (1996) - Det. Mathew Gibson *La jurado (1996) - Maestro *The Cherokee Kid (TV) (1996) - The Cherokee Kid / Isaiah Turner *La última cena (1995) - Pete *Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) - Poole *El beso de la muerte (1995) - Jimmy Kilmartin *Higher Learning (1995) - Scott Moss *Mientras dormías (1995) - Jack Callaghan *La balada del pistolero (1995) - Buscemi *Shallow Grave (1994) - Alex Law *Fearless (1993) - Dr. Bill Pearlman *Demolition Man (1993) - Simon Phoenix *Addams Family Values (1993) - Gary Granger *Cool World (1992) - Jack Deebs *Point Break (1991) - John 'Johnny' Utah *Los dueños de la calle (1991) - Ricky Baker *Mr. Destiny (1990) - Larry Joseph Burrows *Pacific Heights (1990) - Drake Goodman *Field of Dreams (1989) - Ray Kinsella *Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) - Bob Tanner *Evil Dead 2 (1987) - Ash Williams *Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Charles Driggs *Raiders of the Lost Ark - Satipo (1981) *One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - Randall McMurphy (1975) *Boris and Natasha the Movie - Boris Badenov (1992) Telefilmes * El Juicio del Hombre Increíble - Matt Murdock / Daredevil (Rex Smith) * El Regreso del Hombre Increíble - Don Blake (Steve Levitt) Películas animadas * Dragon Ball Z: ¡Devuélvanme a mi Gohan! - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar - Gokū / Turles * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Gokū - Bardock * Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Super Saiyajin - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Gokū / Gokua * Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Gokū / Gogeta (Con René Garcia) * Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Gokū * Dragon Ball Z: Goku y sus amigos regresan - Gokū * Dragon Ball GT: 100 Años Después - Gokū * Iron Man: El Invencíble - Tony Stark / Iron Man * Futurama: La Gran Película de Bender - Zapp Brannigan * Futurama: La Bestia con Billones de Brazos - Zapp Brannigan * Los Simpson: La Película - Billie Joe Armstrong, Guardia Recibidor en Alaska * La Dama y el Vagabundo (2ª Versión) - Tofie * Anastasia - Dimitri * El Cascanueces - Príncipe * Ogu y Mampato en Rapanui - Papá de Mampato * Kung Fu Panda - Mesero Conejo * Papelucho y el Marciano - Papá de papelucho * El Agente 00P2 - Gino Tuttifrutti * Monsters vs. Aliens - Gallaxhar Series de TV * Hannah Montana - Robbie Stewart (Billy Ray Cyrus) * Los Años Maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adulto, narrador)(Daniel Stern) * Los Años Maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adolescente, desde la sexta temporada) (Fred Savage) * Luz de Luna - David Addison Jr. (Bruce Willis) * MacGyver - MacGyver (Richard Dean Anderson) * Nip/Tuck - Sean McNamara (Dylan Walsh) * Blanco y Negro - Willis Jackson (Todd Bridges) * ER Sala de Urgencias - Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) * Star Trek: Voyager - Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill) * Iron Chef America - Alton Brown (Alton Brown) * El Zorro (1993) - Don Diego de la Vega/Zorro (Duncan Regehr) * Charmed - Andy Trudeau (Ted King) * Halcón de la Calle "Streethawk" - Jesse Mack (Rex Smith) * Friends - Ross Geller (temporada 8 hasta final: 2002-2004) (David Schwimmer) * Seinfeld - Cosmo Kramer (Michael Richards) * Salvado por la Campana - Jeffrey Hunter (Patrick Muldoon) * Comedy Inc - Jim Russell (Jim Russell) * Alias - McKenas Cole (Quentin Tarantino) * V: Invasión Extraterrestre - Kyle Bates (Jeff Yagher) * Esposas Desesperadas - Dave Williams (Neal McDonough) * Esposas Desesperadas - Charles McClain (Greg Evigan) * El Príncipe del Rap - Profesor Scott Burton (Phil Morris) * El Señor de las Bestias - El Príncipe Sun, hijo del sol * Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja - Terry / Boparoo (El Canguro Boxeador) * Cory en la Casa Blanca - Un episodio Telenovelas brasileñas Leopoldo Pacheco *Isaura La Esclava - Leoncio Almeida *Belíssima - Cemil Güney *Amazônia - Adrian Cowell (3ra fase) *Paraíso Tropical - Dr. Solano *Belleza Pura - Raul Freire Tuca Andrada *El Sabor de la Pasión - José Carlos *El Color del Pecado - Kaike Oliveira Ângelo Antônio: *Alma Gemela - Eduardo *Páginas de la Vida - Miroel Lázaro Ramos: *Cobras y Lagartos - Foguinho (Daniel Miranda) *Dos Caras - Evilasio Otros Papeles *Mujeres de Arena - Alaôr (Humberto Martins) *Deseo Prohibido - Miguel (Murilo Rosa) Director de doblaje *Dragon Ball Z (algunos episodios) *Los Años Maravillosos *MacGyver *Baywatch *Salvado por la Campana *Punky Brewster *Webster *La Bella y la Bestia: Una Navidad encantada *Misión del Deber *El Secreto de la Calabaza Mágica *Blindness *G-Force (Película) Publicidad *Voz del canal Boomerang *Voz de TV Azteca *Fisher-Price *Café Dolca Televisión Mexicana *Alcanzar una Estrella *Alcanzar una Estrella II *Papá Soltero *La Familia Peluche Trivia *Mario Castañeda en un episodio de la Familia Peluche parodió su papel como narrador de Los Años Maravillosos. En el episodio Castañeda fungia como narrador en primera persona o la conciencia de Ludovico P. Luche (Eugenio Derbez) de la misma manera en que él fungía como la voz narrada de Kevin Arnold en la mencionada serie 1 2. *Mario Castañeda es el actor que usualmente dobla a Jim Carrey. El lo ha doblado en la mayoria de sus películas incluyendo las series animadas de La Máscara, y Ace Ventura en donde los personajes estaban basados en la imagen del propio Carrey, pero Castañeda no lo dobló en La Máscara, en su lugar Gerardo Reyero dobló a la Máscara en reemplazo a Castañeda, y en Ace Ventura 2 por tampoco lo dobló, en su lugar fue José Carlos Moreno. *Mario Castañeda al principio había rechazado el trabajo de trabajar en Dragon Ball, debido a que no estba seguro si los fanáticos iban a aceptar un cambio de voz al personaje pricipal (porque en japonés aunque el personaje crece no le cambian la voz y lo sigue doblando una mujer), pero fue por el hecho de que su hijo le insistió de que hiciera la voz de Goku, que decidió aceptar el papel (lo que lo llevó a ser uno de los actores de doblaje más conocido y admirados tanto por los fanáticos del doblaje como del anime). Enlaces externos *Mario Castañeda en la película La Roca *Mario Castañeda en Armageddon *Mario Castañeda en exposición *Artículo de Mario Castañeda en Wikipedia Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México